


Star Light, Star Bright

by TheSmellOfRainOnRoses



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfRainOnRoses/pseuds/TheSmellOfRainOnRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy go stargazing and wind up wishing on the first star they see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Light, Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom and my second fic ever, so constructive criticism is definitely welcome. This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I don't own any of the characters.

As autumn approached, Clarke found herself outside the tents looking up at the stars more often. She used to look at the stars and think of home, and wonder what her mother was doing, and if they had found a way to solve the oxygen shortage problem. Now she just finds herself enjoying the view.

Initially she was alone in her stargazing, but after a week or two Bellamy started to join her, and they would go for a walk before settling down to look at the sky above. She would tell him the names of the constellations- or at least the ones she remembered from books and lessons- and he would tell her the stories behind the names.

Most of the delinquents knew better than to bother them when they were studying the sky. Raven had taken to warning the others that "mom and dad need some damn peace, and there is no way I am going to let you clowns ruin it for them." This warning was not entirely necessary as Jasper had approached them one day on a walk.

One "perfect autumn" night, Bellamy and Clarke were on one of their walks around camp right after dinner. It was just before twilight and they could not see any stars yet, but that was not a problem as they could use the time to discuss important camp matters or to just revel in the relative peace at the end of a chaotic day.

As they settled into a spot on the outskirts of camp to watch the sunset and the stars Bellamy was thinking about a rhyme he had read about that children on earth used to say. He turned to Clarke and said "Have you ever read or heard about the rhyme 'Star light, Star bright/ First star I see tonight/I wish I may/ I wish I might/Have the wish I wish tonight.'" After some thought, Clarke responded that it sounded vaguely familiar.

Bellamy sat for a few moments thinking and said, "I think we should wish on the first star we see tonight. Earth has been hellish, and we deserve something good in our lives." For once. "It probably won't work, but neither did half the bullets we found, and we did okay with those." He said it so quickly it sounded like a really long grunt, but after spending a lot of time with Bellamy, Clarke was able to understand him.

Clarke's logical side was tempted to reject the idea immediately, knowing that there was little chance it would work and it was not worth their time, but, Clarke is her father's daughter and her creative side won out and she decided to make a wish.so she sat in silence, contemplating what her wish would be. There are so many things she really wants- safety for her people, permanent shelters, a mild winter, acceptance of the 100...and Bellamy.

The sun began to set and they saw the first star in the sky. Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other, took a deep breath and recited, "Star light, Star bright/ First star I see tonight/I wish I may/ I wish I might/Have the wish I wish tonight." Then they lapsed into silence and made their respective wishes.

About 10 minutes later, once they had commented on the beauty of the stars, Bellamy blurted out, "What did the Princess wish for?" Clarke glared at him and said, "Don't you know that if you tell someone your wish, it won't come true. So don't even think about asking me again." Bellamy scoffed, but let it drop, at least for the moment.

Later that evening, as Clarke and Bellamy were heading to bed, they paused outside Bellamy's tent, as though they were both waiting for something. Clarke shifted her weight and muttered, "Well, good night Bellamy," and began to walk on to her tent or the Med Bay. "Clarke, wait," called Bellamy as he anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you...want to come in for a bit, maybe talk some more?" Bellamy was mentally beating himself up for sounding like a nervous twelve year old who had never talked to a girl before. Luckily she didn't mention it and accepted the offer.

He held the flap open for her and she walked in and sat on his bed. After a moment of deliberation, he sat next to her, but he didn't know what to say, so he remained silent. Clarke leaned into him, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder, which reminded him of how little sleep she was getting due to working in the Med Bay and co-leading camp. He stiffened initially, but relaxed as she stayed nestled into his side.

Soon, her breathing started to slow down, indicating that she was falling asleep. Rather than carrying her to her tent or waking her up, he decided to lay them both down on his bed. He laid down on his side and pulled her into him, wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her near him. Clarke shifted in her doze and her eyes opened for a moment. She sighed, and as her eyes drifted closed again, Bellamy could have sworn he heard her say, "So the rhyme does work..." before falling asleep again. Laying a kiss in her blonde hair, Bellamy whispered, "yes, Princess, I guess it did work...for both of us," and drifted off to the most peaceful sleep he has had since arriving on earth, while holding the girl-no, woman- that he was honored to call his friend, partner, and his one great love....


End file.
